


Locked

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Triptych [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Kissing, M/M, Meddling, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, ZoSan Month, ZoSan Month 2019 Week 4: Unbreakable Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Sanji and Zoro have friends who love them a lot. Friends who are tired of witnessing the obvious sexual tension between them. Friends who will go to greats lengths to see their ordeal come to an end.





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Late update because I'm a lazy monkey, but behold...  
> My final piece for ZoSan Month 2019 ! Thanks for staying on the ride and the sweet feedback, now please enjoy a slice of smut :D

Sanji wakes up a little hungover : yesterday's party at Law's was really something. He doesn't even remember going to bed. Speaking of which, where is he ? He opens bleary eyes, blinks to adjust to the light, and quickly surveys his surroundings.

A small bedroom, simply decorated.

Sanji assumes Law brought him to his guest room when he got too tired. He sighs and starts to stretch- but his left arm is stopped by a light tugging at his wrist. Sanji opens wide eyes and snaps his head to the side.

Zoro's there, softly snoring... and his left hand is cuffed to Sanji's right one.

Sanji instantly sobers up. _What the_ _hell_ _are we doing_ _together_ _? Cuffed to each other no less ?_ _What in the name of fuck... ?_ He blinks, unsure of how to react to the situation. "Better wake him up and find out", he mutters to himself. He pokes Zoro in the shoulder, twice for good measure, then a third time because the marimo still doesn't move.

Zoro finally stirs up, and blinks awake. He seems disoriented at first, and opens wide eyes when his gaze meets the cook's. "What-", he groggily starts, and scrambles up in the bed, but in the movement he notices his left hand is stuck- no, _cuffed_ to Sanji's right hand. He glares at the blond and asks, "The fuck is this, cook ?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd explain me", Sanji retorts.

Zoro frowns. He knows he wasn't _that_ drunk, even though he took part in a drinking contest with Nami, among other people. He also remembers clear as day going to bed late, and that he was alone when he did so. "Cook, I'm not in the mood for stupid guessing games", he warns.

"Oi, marimo, put that mossy brain of yours to use for once. There's no way I'd want to be tied to you. If you didn't do that, then someone framed us."

"But who-"

Knocks on the door echo in the room, followed by Law's voice. "Awake, guys ?"

Sanji and Zoro scramble to the door as best as they can, and try to open it, to no avail.

"Tsk, tsk", Law clicks his tongue. "No getting out so early. I'm keeping the keys to the door _and_ the cuffs... until you kiss."

Sanji opens wide eyes, unable to form a single word.

Zoro glares at the door and grits his teeth. "What the fuck ?"

From the other side of the door, Law continues, "I know you love each other and it's grating on everyone's nerves to see the obvious tension between you two, so just do it already."

Sanji's cheeks flush red and his brains freezes at the mention that _they love each other_ : he's had a crush on Zoro for years but never told anyone about it.

"I know how stubborn you can be, so you have half an hour to sort this out", Law concludes. There's a moment of silence, then the sound of footsteps leaving.

Sanji and Zoro exchange a worried glance with each other.

"This whole situation is stupid", Zoro declares.

Sanji curtly nods. "Uh-huh. Law's insane."

"Why does he even have cuffs in the first place ?"

"I'm not sure I want to know", Sanji cringes.

Zoro shrugs. "Either way, we need to remove them."

"I wish I had Nami-swan's lockpicking skills", Sanji cringes.

"You'd need both of your hands for that, idiot."

Sanji very maturely draws his tongue out, and motions to the bed, "C'mon, let's sit, standing at the door won't change anything."

Zoro follows and installs himself next to Sanji, though he feels mildly uncomfortable. Law's mention that there's an _obvious tension_ between them doesn't help _at all_.

Sanji's in no better state. He's trying to focus on finding a way out of his terrible predicament, but Law's words keep coming back to him... _He wants us to kiss ? What a stupid idea. Like mosshead_ _would ever want to kiss me_ _. There's no "tension" between us, that's bullshit._ As he thinks so, he glances at Zoro's face and finds the light blush adorning his cheeks quite adorable. He catches his thoughts wandering in dangerous territory, and shakes his head vehemently.

"Oi. What's your problem, shit cook ?"

"You wouldn't recognize crap from ambrosia, my food is exquisite !", Sanji defends himself. "And my problem... is _you_ !"

Zoro lashes out at the cook, grabbing him by the collar with his free hand, "You think you're the only one in a pinch here ? I hate this, I hate Law, and I hate _you_ !"

Sanji's heart tightens at this, and he grabs the marimo by the collar as well, bringing their faces closer. "We're on the same page, mosshead, so why don't you shut your fucking mouth while I find a means to get us out of here ?"

"Oh, 'cause you're so smart, you're going to uncuff us ? By any means, please, do", Zoro sarcastically says.

"At least I have more than a single brain cell to put to use", Sanji retorts.

"Yeah, right, when they're not thinking about women and perverted stuff", Zoro counters.

"I'm not a perv !", the blond protests, "And women are the most exquisite and delicate creatures ever invented-"

"Blah, blah", Zoro rolls his eyes, "Bullshit, they're not as fragile as you think they are."

"Oi", Sanji snarls, inconspicuously pulling Zoro closer. "Don't you dare saying such things to my face again or I'll beat you into a pulp."

"Say that again", Zoro spits, as he tightens his grab on Sanji's collar and draws him even closer.

Just as their faces are near enough that the cook's gaze briefly loses its focus, the blond's nose gently brushes against Zoro's. Sanji freezes.

Zoro stills, suddenly very aware of their proximity.

Sanji notices that they're close enough that they breathe each other's air, and swallows.

They stay there for a fleeting moment suspended in time, before they blush and pull back, putting as much distance between them as possible with their hands tied to each other, and awkwardly looking to the far side.

 _Shit, that was awkward_ , Zoro realizes.

 _Fuck, I almost gave in_ , Sanji thinks as the only sound he hears is the deafening sound of his heartbeat drumming in his ears.

Zoro quickly slides a side-glance at the cook.

Sanji's pointedly glaring at the void, unable to compute a single thought.

The tanned man's gaze drifts lower, studying the blond's stance, and finds their cuffed hands resting close to one another on the bed. The green-haired man swallows and slides his right hand towards Sanji's left one, until their fingertips touch.

The cook jolts at the contact, opening wide surprised eyes at Zoro's motion, and his mouth falls slightly agape. _The fuck ?!_

"Cook", Zoro quietly says, looking at him with intent.

Sanji curtly acknowledges, "Marimo", without breaking eye contact.

Despite the heat he feels rising up to his face, Zoro slides his fingers further on the bed, until they intertwine with the cook's own ones. He swallows and exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, as he's met with quiet acceptance instead of the expected rejection.

Sanji's gears turn at full speed. _What is happening ? Is this real ? Why can't I move ? And why is my heart beating so fast ?_

Zoro's look softens just a bit, and the smallest hint of a smile shows as he dares, "Law... he's not _that_ wrong, is he ?"

Sanji takes in a sharp inhale and his breathing quickens. _I'm so far into the closet I'm basically in Narnia,_ _how could he know ?_ His eyes wander around, pointedly looking at anything else than Zoro.

Zoro musters all his courage and leans towards the cook, tilts his head to place a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

Sanji registers he's about to be kissed but stills, like frozen, as the marimo's lips touch his.

Zoro pulls back after a short while, heartbeat drumming loud in his ears.

Sanji swallows, and, unsure of how to react, does the thing he does best when it comes to Zoro... "What the fuck ?!", he lashes out at him, "Why would you even do that ?!" He angrily shakes his hands in the air as he asks so, and ends up dragging Zoro's right one.

"Oi", Zoro tightens his right fist and flexes his arm to forbid any further movement. "We did it, so now Law will let us out."

"B-but, you..." _You did it only to get uncuffed !_ "Damn you, mosshead, you bastard !" Sanji grabs hold of Zoro's collar once more.

Zoro glares. "You didn't die, you didn't get sick ? So quit it."

Sanji growls and lifts his right foot to aim for a solid kick in Zoro's shoulder.

Though impressed by the display of flexibility, the tanned man manages to block Sanji's calf mid-air with his left arm. "Was it really _that_ awful ?", he spits, his voice wavering just a little.

" _You're_ awful", Sanji very maturely responds, bringing his leg down only to kick Zoro's knee with the ball of his foot.

The green-haired man winces and groans, and takes a deep breath.

The moment after they're wrestling on the bed, both of them trying to get the upper hand only to find they're quite evenly matched.

Eventually Sanji's flexibility gets the better of the other's strength – distracted that he is by such a display – and the blond ends up firmly straddling Zoro, pinning both of his hands with his own ones.

Panting breaths are exhaled between the two, and the green-haired man notices the very compromising position they're in. _Uh-oh._

Sanji suddenly realizes that, _one_ , he's kind of aroused and _two_ , he could get caught any minute. He gulps and tries his best not to move and give himself away, yet he doesn't release the marimo's hands.

Zoro's one good eye dives into Sanji's only visible one – though a curtain of golden hair betrays a hint of blue –, searching for the answer to a silent question.

The blond imperceptibly leans in.

Zoro's lips slightly part in anticipation, as Sanji's mouth inches closer to them.

Sanji's _this_ close to just giving in and surrender to his fantasies, but there's the slightest hint of doubt that keeps him from doing so.

As for Zoro... his resolve snaps, and he closes the last of distance between them.

Zoro's lips are warm, and unexpectedly soft. Sanji exhales a surprised sigh, that the marimo uses to sneak his tongue in.

They finally yield and release years of pent-up frustration, tongues dancing together in a searing kiss. When they part ways to breathe, they're both flushed red and swollen lips, eyes boring into each other's in adoration.

Sanji's on cloud nine. _Damn, marimo's such a good kisser..._ He straightens up a little, and intertwine his fingers with Zoro's as he keeps pinning him down.

Zoro has a soft smile, and his heart swells from such a tender gesture. He tightens his fingers back and quietly says, "So... Law was right. I thought that was just me."

Sanji snorts. "Then we're both idiots", he admits with a crooked smile.

Zoro shakes his head in disbelief, his smile growing larger.

Sanji fondly looks at his long-time crush, and dares ask, "How long have you been hiding this ?"

"Um. Hiding ? Nami says I'm pretty obvious. Luffy somehow knows about it too."

Sanji gapes a little, catches himself and frowns, "Uh. Okay. So... How long ?"

"Cook..." Zoro awkwardly looks to the side. At length, he admits with a wince, "I didn't really count, but... um, years I guess ?"

Sanji has a surprised little laugh.

Zoro frowns, embarrassed.

Sanji immediately kisses him to remove any false impression he may have given. Smiling, he confesses, "I've had", he kisses Zoro, "a crush on you", another kiss, "since high school."

Zoro's one good eye flies wide open and he has a soft chuckle of his own. Then he bites his lower lip and leans up to capture Sanji's mouth, moaning of relief into the blond's mouth.

The sound goes straight to Sanji's core, and the cook is reminded all at once of the state he's in. He involuntarily grinds his hips against Zoro's, and a low hum reverberates through his chest as he feels a very interested boner pressing against his own. _He wants me_ , Sanji finally computes. His mind is sent reeling by the overpowering realization that Zoro wants him the same way that he does, and he decides there and then to claim him whole. _Gonna make_ _him_ _mine_ , he selfishly thinks. So he starts by exploring Zoro's mouth, learning the curve of his lips by heart, and sucking the wet muscle hidden behind, earning a low moan. Once he deems time to further continue his exploration, Sanji trails wet kisses to Zoro's defined jawline, each one more urgent than the last as he directs them towards the green-haired man's neck.

Zoro tilts his head up to grant him better access, completely abandoning himself to Sanji's ministrations.

The cook's heart swells at such a display of trust, and he decides to reward the marimo with a light bite at the neck, sucking afterwards to soothe the pain.

Zoro growls, and tightens his grip on Sanji's hands.

The blond smirks against Zoro's skin and repeats the motion on the other side.

A strangled gasp escapes the green-haired man as he shudders.

Sanji slowly releases Zoro's hands, and runs his own along the other's arms, taking his time appreciating the firm muscle underneath. He gives an appreciative squeeze at Zoro's shoulders before he decides to taste the skin there too, taking advantage of the other's convenient tank top.

Zoro lets his right hand be dragged along the blond's moves, but his left one slides to Sanji's thigh, palming at the strong limb. He squeezes at a harder bite than before, a deep moan echoing in the almost empty room.

Sanji lets out an appreciative hum as he sucks on Zoro's shoulder. Unlatching his mouth from the firm muscle, he says, "I wanna hear you~"

Zoro's face flushes a dark shade of red as he hears the cook's words spoken in such an inviting voice, and he averts his eyes to the side.

Sanji's left hand rises to Zoro's chin, catching it between deft fingers to turn his face towards the blond. "I want to see you~"

"Pervert", Zoro weakly protests.

Sanji smirks. "Maybe", he concedes, before moving up to claim the tanned man's mouth once more. His tongue plunges deep, swirls around Zoro's, and tastes – rather, gets drunk out of – the peculiar ambrosia that is the other's own flavor.

Zoro completely surrenders, tilting his head to help deepen the kiss and making small moans and sighs that go straight to Sanji's crotch.

 _This is all for me, no one else gets to see him like this_ , Sanji realizes, and feels all the more empowered and in need of _more_. He grinds his hips against Zoro's, feels them buck in return, and repeats the motion a few times to make his arousal clear to the other.

Zoro's breathing heavies, and he pants into the kiss, caring less and less about the pleased sounds escaping him. His left hand slides to Sanji's sharp hipbone, trail higher to reach his slim waist and bring him closer.

Sanji breaks the kiss, lasciviously licks his lips and, with an eager groan, starts removing Zoro's tank top.

As Zoro all too happily helps himself be undressed, said top remains dangling on the chain linking the cuffs. The green-haired man shrugs. _At least it's not in the way anymore._

Sanji takes in a sharp inhale when he takes in the view of Zoro's beautifully built body – though the lower part of it is still frustratingly concealed. Nevertheless, he dives in and starts attacking Zoro's pectorals with urgent kisses and bites. The deepest rumble of a moan yet echoes in the room when Sanji grazes at a nipple, and the cook smirks around it before catching the perky bud between his teeth and pulling lightly.

A broken sound leaves Zoro as his whole body shudders in want. He feels his cock throb for attention beneath the tight confine of his pants, but is decided to let the cook take the lead. This ain't going near fast enough though, so he tries to coax the blond into speeding up his pace a bit. "Hnghh, more, cook..."

Sanji releases the nipple with a smirk. "Mmm, I like when you're needy, marimo~", he coos, as his right hand roams Zoro's chest freely. He catches the tanned man's left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and starts rolling it between them, pinching ever so slightly. Then he gets back to sucking the right one, never stopping his ministrations on the other side.

Zoro's eyes flutter shut in bliss as a throaty groan leaves him. _Damn cook is gonna drive me crazy..._

Sanji smirks around Zoro's pectoral and keeps playing with his nipples for a little while, before moving to the big scar on the other's chest. He cautiously runs his fingertips along it, studies the marimo's reactions as he does so.

Zoro shivers at the reverent touches. No one's ever touched him there – save for the nurses that stitched him – and it's strangely sensitive.

Sanji's fingers reach the end of the scar next to Zoro's hip, and trail lower to tuck themselves in his baggy pants. The blond hungrily looks up at his long-time crush, to meet a very eager eye. He scoots to the green-haired man's side and removes his black pants, helped by Zoro lifting his hips up. He appreciatively gazes at Zoro's thighs and legs – _damn, he's so strong_ – and bites his lip when he notices the obvious bulge in the tented underwear. He swiftly removes them and kneels between the marimo's strong thighs, grabs his cock with his right hand and gives an experimental tug.

A heavy sigh passes past Zoro's lips, followed by a husky groan.

 _I wanna watch him come undone_ , Sanji decides, and dives in mouth first to engulf him.

Zoro makes a broken noise halfway between a moan and a gasp, and the moment after he's lost in pure bliss and the heat of Sanji's mouth.

The cook is attentive to each and any reaction, as an avid learner eager to please and bring Zoro to completion. _Wanna make him scream my name._ He speeds up a bit, hollowing his cheeks on the upstroke and playfully flicking his tongue over the frenulum. His free hand goes to Zoro's balls and gently fondles them as he delivers the blowjob he's dreamt of for years.

Zoro's hands clutch at the bed sheets almost hard enough to tear through it, and he's reduced to a quivering and moaning mess in a matter of minutes. "F-fuck... Cook, haaahn... Damn- you're so- unf..."

Sanji hums in acknowledgement, the sound reverberating through Zoro who has a pleased hiss in return. He pulls up, brings his right hand back up to lazily stroke at the throbbing member, and admires his work.

Zoro's upper body is flushed red from arousal, tanned skin heated by desire. His hands and arms are tense from gripping at the bed sheets in a futile attempt to ground himself. His breathing is shallow, chest rising and falling quickly. His eyes are clouded with lust and want, and he's glancing at the blond with just the tiniest hint of desperation.

Sanji has a cocky smirk as he says, "Aww, marimo wants to come~"

Zoro frowns and flushes an even darker shade of red at being called out.

"But you gotta ask for it. Politely", Sanji teases him, still stroking Zoro's erection.

Though he very much wants to come, Zoro's not willing to give himself up without a little resistance. "Don't- haa... don't make s-say that, hnngh..."

Sanji raises a dubious eyebrow, and circles the base of Zoro's cock, tightening just a little.

Whatever orgasm that was building up is instantly stopped, and Zoro reaches a plateau of sensations tingling enough to be arousing but _not near enough_ to explode. He growls in frustration, glaring at the cook.

"Politely", the blond insists, resuming his earlier motions.

Zoro frowns, purses his lips and grunts in irritation.

Sanji smirks. " _If_ you ask nicely, I'll blow your dick _and_ your mind", he smugly says.

Zoro rolls his eyes at the lame pun and grits his teeth because he doesn't want to have to _ask_ for it. But he's getting desperate with every lazy stroke and he _needs_ to come. Feeling heat rising up to his cheeks once more, Zoro finally yields and mutters, "Let me- let me cum, cook."

Sanji only smirks wider. "That wasn't polite", he comments.

"Damn, cook, you're-" Zoro's in the middle of his jab when he feels the pad of Sanji's thumb smearing saliva and precum over the head of his cock, toying with the frenulum. "Ha-Hanngh, please, let me cum...", he hears himself say with a strangled sob.

"Much better", is all the hushed warning Zoro gets before Sanji gets back to work. _There goes._ Sanji eagerly bobs his head up and down the painfully hard shaft, letting the saliva welling up in his mouth drip along it and the ball sack underneath. It's messy and lewd, but Sanji's on a mission and nothing can stop him. He slips his right hand between Zoro's ass cheeks, earning a surprised gasp, and starts gently massaging the tanned man's tight hole, helped by the makeshift lubrication of his saliva dripping down.

Zoro's a panting and whimpering mess, there's a coil about to snap deep inside him, he close, _so close_...

Sanji's prodding finger pushes in past the ring of muscle as he feels it relax a little.

A low throaty groan escapes the green-haired man, whose eye flies open in surprise. "Fuck, cook !" But once the pain starts to fade there's a pleasant stretch, and Zoro wants _more_. He finds himself greedily grinding against the intrusion in hopes that the cook reaches something deeper.

Sanji keeps sucking eagerly, taking in most of Zoro's cock. He can feel the walls of the marimo's ass tightening and relaxing, and he pushes his finger deeper each time they loosen up a bit, until he's in to the knuckle. Then he wriggles around, until he finds that bundle of nerves that he knows will make Zoro see stars.

Zoro wails and shudders, a deep tremor that reverberates throughout all of his body.

Sanji smirks around Zoro's dick and speeds up his bobbing pace, curls his finger and aims for his sweet spot again.

"F-fuck, cook, I... haagnh... I-I'm so close", Zoro warns, feeling the coil tightening in his core.

Sanji's cuffed hand comes to circle the base of Zoro's cock and delays his orgasm just a little.

Zoro has a frustrated groan, and tears prickle at the corners of his eye as he whimpers. "Please, _please_ , let me cum", he begs between soft sobs, "Can't- I can't..."

Sanji pulls up, releasing the cock with a wet pop, and admires : Zoro in such a wanton and desperate state is a sight to behold. His left hand starts stroking in rhythm with the shallow thrusts of his finger.

"Please", Zoro whines, " _please..._ "

Sanji smirks and presses the pad of his finger against Zoro's sweet spot, relentlessly prodding at it as his other hand pumps faster. "Come for me, _Zoro_."

The command and the dual stimulation are soon too much to bear, and Zoro has to bite on his left fist to muffle his cry of "Saanjiii !" as he comes hard, cum splattering all over his chest and abs.

Sanji feasts on the wondrous sight of the tanned man coming undone while crying out his name, and milks Zoro's orgasm 'til the last drop.

Zoro's on cloud nine, riding wave after wave of tingling pleasure. The cook's movements slow down as he regains his breath, and allows him to further relax after such a mindblowing climax.

Sanji slowly removes his finger, cautious and mindful of the slight pain the other might feel now that he's over-sensitized. As Zoro whimpers at the loss, the blond fully releases him and hovers above him for a heated kiss.

Zoro moans into it, still lost in the sensations and wanting nothing more than this particular moment to continue.

Sanji has a sexy grin when he breaks the kiss and huskily says, "Oh, the things I wanna do to you..." He swallows and continues, a hint of disappointment showing in his voice, "But most of them require lube, and I don't think Law either has some in here, or would like us to defile the bed."

Zoro's cheeks flush red at the innuendo. "You really _are_ a pervert", he mutters behind his blush.

"Speaking of making a mess..." Sanji pats his pants' pockets for a pack of tissues. Once he finds it he retrieves a couple of them and starts cleaning Zoro.

The gesture is tender and unexpected, it catches Zoro off-guard as much as it pleases him. He glances at the cook from a half-lidded eye, and finds him softly looking at his displayed body as he removes the thick sticky white lines from his torso.

When he's done removing all trace of their naughty activities, Sanji places soft kisses on Zoro's skin : along his hip, on his abs, up the solar plexus and a final one at the base of his throat.

Zoro lets out a contented sigh at the affectionate motion.

"Um, maybe you should get dressed... I have no idea when Law's coming back", Sanji remarks after a while.

"Eh, I guess you're right", Zoro shrugs.

Sanji helps the marimo retrieve his clothes and put them back on.

As he slides into his black pants and tank top, Zoro realizes the cook stayed fully clothed during all of his ordeal, and somehow it just makes the whole thing even hotter. It also dawns on the tanned man that Sanji didn't come, though he's pretty sure he felt his erection pressed against the blond's own one at some point. He has a worried frown and is just about to ask the cook about it-

But he's cut by a warm kiss and a single-armed hug. The blond then snuggles close to the tanned man, nestling into the curve of his muscular arm and resting his head on his pectoral. The cook's left fingers intertwine with Zoro's right ones, and his right hand moves to lay above Zoro's heart.

It clearly misses a beat or two.

Sanji's fingers trace lazy patterns on Zoro's tank top, guessing the big scar underneath and playfully flicking at a nipple.

Zoro has a light growl at that, and when he glances at the cook he's met with a mischievous smile.

"There are so many things I want to try with you", Sanji says.

"Easy, cook", Zoro has a light chuckle. "Um, speaking of which-"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that later", Sanji cuts him. "Actually... I was thinking of taking my leave with you and have round two at my place..."

Zoro gulps. _Already thinking about round two... But that could be... interesting._ "Okay", he numbly says.

Sanji grins and contentedly hums. "Good", he nods, "That way I can hear your voice."

Zoro frowns. "What ?"

"I saw you biting on your fist earlier, that won't do. I need to hear you when you lose it", Sanji huskily says, lightly pinching at a nipple.

Zoro feels heat rising up to his cheeks at hearing such perverted things, and also the tiniest bit aroused. _Damn cook has such an effect on me..._

The cook splays his right hand over Zoro's heart, runs the pad of his thumb over what's visible of his scar.

Zoro closes his eyes and simply profits.

Knocks on the door.

Zoro and Sanji exchange a glance but tacitly decide not to move.

More knocks on the door, followed by Law's drawling voice, "Guys ?" There's a fumbling sound, the noise of a key unlocking, and finally the door opens to reveal a smirking Law. "Heh, figures."

Sanji draws his tongue out at the meddler, shortly followed by Zoro. "Now can you _please_ uncuff us ?"

"Will do, will do", Law promises as he walks towards them. And he does free them, finally unlocking the cuffs with a small key he retrieves from one of his pockets.

Sanji rubs his left wrist. "Much better", he quietly says.

Zoro stretches his arms up, popping his shoulder in the process. The motion lifts his tank top just enough to reveal his tantalizing happy trail, and Sanji doesn't miss it.

The blond clears his throat, grabs hold of one of Zoro's arms, and announces, "Now, if you'll excuse us, I think we have something to attend to."

Zoro blushes at the not-so-hidden innuendo and the cook's lack of shame, but doesn't dare move.

Law's smirk intensifies. "You have my blessing."

On their way out, they find Luffy hanging out in the main room, who gives them the thumbs up from the couch, grinning wide.

Sanji rolls his eyes but has a soft smile nonetheless. He waves in return and makes a beeline for the exit, firmly intending on making the best out of today.


End file.
